


beach

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">have you ever wanted to jump?</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	beach

_Jump?_

The waves called to him. 

_Jump._

The breeze sang to him. 

_Jump, or are you afraid?_

No. Not afraid. He wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t worried. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but it wasn’t fear. But while he stood atop the rocks overlooking the ocean and he was just _there_. For once, he didn’t feel important. He didn’t feel wanted. He didn’t feel like the member of a five-piece world famous boy band, no.

He felt like Louis. He felt like Louis Tomlinson, twenty years old, ready to jump into the ocean or was he afraid? 

_Jump. He’ll save you._

Would he? He was standing right behind Louis, laughing and camera in hand. “Smile for the picture, Lou!”

 No. He won’t turn around. He won’t smile. He won’t do anything except-

“Louis!” 

The water is freezing and he knows he’s jumped out far enough to miss the sharp rocks but he’s still in shallow water and he can feel his feet touch the sand below but he’s still drowning somehow because he wants to be. So he does. 

There’s a pair of hands wrapping around his waist, swimming him towards the shore (that can’t be good for his kidney can it?), dumping him on the sand and crying. Crying? _Liam are you crying?_ And then there are hands on his stomach and crushing lips on his own and air being forced in and out and in and out and.

 And then Louis can’t tell the difference between what was an attempt at CPR and a real kiss because Liam is actually kissing him and wrapping himself around Louis and they’re cold and wet and _still kissing_. “Are you fucking retarded?” Liam is yelling at him, constantly yelling. “Are you stupid? Do you have a brain? Why the hell did you jump? Louis, if I didn’t love you so much, I’d throw you right back in the ocean.” 

_Love?_

“You’re lucky none of the others are here, because I’m sure you’d be getting an earful god knows from Harry.” 

_Love._

“Come on, let’s get you dried up and we’ll try and have a rest in the hotel. You’re an idiot.”

_Love, or are you afraid?_

“Liam, I love you too.”

It’s brief, but Liam stops before he speaks again and looks at Louis. Looks at him with those damn puppy dog eyes and they close for a second and he leans in and kisses Louis again. “You’re still an idiot.”

He has a stupid smile.


End file.
